Rise of Lord Dominator
by Smarty 94
Summary: With Mal and their hideout gone; Megavolt and NegaDuck try to find a new leader and hideout, but Dominator tries to make sure they get stuck with her. Meanwhile; a mysterious Autobot crashes on Earth after stealing lots of weapons from two Decepticon thugs who're working for a mysterious mob boss, and is given protection by the Autobots.
1. Megavolt and Negaduck's Search Begins

In the League's hideout; Megavolt was on a computer.

NegaDuck noticed what was going on.

"What are you doing?" said NegaDuck.

"Posting an add on Craigslist in hopes of getting a new leader." said Megavolt.

Negaduck shot the computer.

"We don't need to get a leader that way." said Nega Duck.

Megavolt zapped the duck sending him out the window.

"How dare you attack your leader." said Megavolt.

NegaDuck poked his head into the window.

"Temporary leader." said NegaDuck, "I would make for a good leader."

Megavolt scoffed.

"The one who betrayed the Fearsome Five by stealing their powers?" said Megavolt.

NegaDuck shook his head.

"Don't bring that up." said NegaDuck.

"Well, we're going to find a new leader. Weather you like it or not." said Megavolt.

Just then laughter is heard and Megavolt is shocked.

"What was that?" said Megavolt.

NegaDuck sighed.

"Probably just a draft." said NegaDuck.

Outside the base; Dominator had her ear to a wall and chuckled evily.

"Looks like our fates will soon intertwine once more Sparky." said Dominator.

"WHO THE HELL CALLED ME SPARKY!?" Megavolt yelled from inside the base.

Dominator smirked and used her ice powers to freeze the old lair and destroyed it.

She then walked off.

Megavolt became shocked.

He pulled out a pen with a recorder on it.

"Note to self, find a new base of operations as well." said Megavolt.

He turned off the pen and walked off with NegaDuck in tow.


	2. Stealing Decepticon Weapons

On Cybertron; a Cybertronian ship with the Decepticon insignia was landing on a docking bay.

The ship opened up and two Decepticons emerged from the ship.

The first one had the appearance of G1 Blitzwing, but was dark blue and had the Decepticon insignia on his chest.

The second Decepticon had the appearance of Starscream, but had G1 Jazz's shades, and was purple, and had the Decepticon insignia on his chest.

They saw lots of packages.

"Whew, now this is a lot of stuff Tri-Ninja." said the first Decepticon.

The second Decepticon known as Tri-Ninja nodded.

"Well yeah, Mr. Huge sent us to get lots of weaponry for him to sell on the black market." said Tri-Ninja.

The two Decepticon's nodded.

" _How's the mission going Crusher?_ " said a mysterious voice.

The first Decepticon known as Crusher turned on his comm link.

"Very good Mr. Huge, we were just about to get the packages from Cybertron." said the Decepticon.

" _Perfect, when you get them on to the ship, return to Mobius immediately._ " said Mr. Huge.

"Yes boss." said Crusher.

Crusher turned off his comm link.

The two Decepticons walked off.

Later; they were pushing the packages onto their ship.

The two Decepticons stopped and walked outside.

But they failed to notice a shadowy figure sneaking into the ship.

"Well, that's everything. Now we should get to Mobius." said Tri-Ninja.

"Agreed." said Crusher.

However; they noticed the ship's hatch closing up and flying away.

The Decepticons became shocked.

"Hey." said Crusher.

He pulled out a bazooka and shot at the ship, hitting one of the engines and destroying it.

Tri-Ninja became mad.

"You idiot, if that ship goes down with the packages in it, what'll we tell the boss?" said Tri-Ninja.

"That's not really a problem since we already lost the packages. Besides, it can't get any worse then it already it." said Crusher.

" _Boys, it's Mr. Huge. Did you get the packages?_ " Mr Huge said from the comm links.

The two Decepticons turned on their comm links.

"Yeah, we got the packages, but there's just one problem right now." said Tri-Ninja.

" _They've been stolen just now, haven't they?_ " said Mr Huge.

Crusher gulped.

"Yeah." said Crusher.

Mr Huge sighed.

" _It's ok. These things happen. You two are loyal to me_." said Mr Huge.

"Don't worry boss, we'll get the packages back." said Tri-Ninja.

He turned off the comm link as he turned into some type of Cybertronian helicopter, and Crusher turned into a Cybertronian fighter jet.

The two then flew off.

On Earth; Sonic was filling up a giant baseball launcher with lots of fruits as Sideswipe had his Decepticon Hunter out in sword mode.

"Ready when you are." said Sideswipe.

Sonic pushed a button the the launcher and lots of fruits were shot at Sideswipe who proceeded to slice them non stop.

Bugs, Daffy, Ray, Globox, Janna, and Duncan were watching everything.

"Who needs a smart phone to play Fruit Ninja when we can do that with a baseball launcher, and a sword?" said Ray.

"I agree." said Daffy. "Plus this would be great for McFist."

A pinapple hit Sideswipe in the eyes.

He grabbed his eyes in pain.

"MY OPTICS!" yelled Sideswipe.

Janna chuckled and turned to Duncan.

"I won the bet, now give me your pants." said Janna.

Duncan shook his head and unzipped his pants before removing them, revealing a pair of crocodile skin leather pants.

Everyone became shocked.

"You're wearing a second pair of pants?" said Ray.

Duncan nodded.

"I plan ahead." said Duncan.

Janna nodded.

Sonic got off the ball launcher.

"Okay Slick, my turn now." said Sonic.

Windblade appeared and she was mad.

"HEY, only I have a right to call him that." said Windblade.

"And robots should not be a Kabuki you Kabuki face." said Sonic.

"Toche." said Bugs.

Sonic made his Excalibur appear before going Excalibur Sonic.

Duncan turned to Janna.

"How about another wager? If Sonic can't beat Sideswipe's record, then you have to give me a French kiss." said Duncan.

Ray became mad.

"HEY!" yelled Ray.

"But if Sonic does beat Sideswipe's record, then you have to give me your crocodile skin leather pants." said Janna.

Daffy smiled at Duncan.

"And you have to cover yourself in butter and scream I'm a Muffin while naked." said Daffy.

Janna turned to Daffy.

"No one's talking to you." said Janna.

"Deal on Janna's side." said Duncan.

Duncan and Janna shook hands.

Sonic got ready to slice fruits.

"Rapid fire." said Sonic.

Globox set the launcher to 'rapid fire' and lots of fruits started firing at Sonic, but he kept on slicing the fruits until they were all sliced up and in a huge bowl.

Janna turned to Duncan.

"Deals a deal." said Janna.

Duncan groaned and punched Janna before taking off his pants.

However; underneath those pants were a pair of tan sweat pants.

Everyone became shocked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" yelled Sonic.

"What, Batman plans for everything." said Duncan.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Batcave; Batman had a clipboard.

"Okay, Joker's going to release some of his gas on all of Gotham, so I'll need to take the Batwing in order to get the balloons that it's stored in out of Gotham." said Batman.

He did some thinking.

"But the gas might spread to other places on the planet, I'll need to destroy the balloons since the gas is combustible." said Batman.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Globox looked up in the sky.

"Hey, a shooting star." said Globox.

Everyone looked up.

Bugs pulled out a telescope and looked through it and saw the same spaceship that was leaving Cybertron about to crash land.

"That's no shooting star, it's a space ship." said Bugs, "And it's crash landing."

"Oh." said Globox.

Everyone became shocked and started panicking.

The space ship managed to hit the ground and started going past Gwendolyn and Kevin's house, destroying it.

Kevin was currently on the second floor showering.

He noticed that the house was destroyed and covered himself up before screaming like a little girl.

The ship continued to leave destruction in it's path before stopping in a grassy field.

The Autobots appeared in vehicle/dino mode before stopping.

Sonic, Bugs, and Daffy got out of Optimus as Ray, Janna, Globox, and Duncan got out of Drift before the vehicle Autobots turned into robot mode.

Everyone was shocked.

"Whoa." said Strongarm.

"A Cybertronian cargo ship." said Bumblebee.

Sonic ran to the front and saw the Decepticon symbol on it.

He then pulled out his iPad before turning it on.

He saw on radar that there was a faint life signal inside the ship and returned to the others.

"Weird, this ship is owned by some Decepticons, yet there's a very faint Autobot life signal inside of it." said Sonic.

Everyone became more shocked.

"An Autobot piloting a Decepticon ship?" said Drift.

Bumblebee smirked.

"Whoever this Autobot is must have stolen lots of stuff from some Decepticons." said Bumblebee.

The ship's hatch opened.

Everyone walked into the ship and looked around.

Sideswipe went to some buttons and pushed one, causing some flames to appear in front of him.

He stepped backwards in fear and almost bumped into Windblade who proceeded to give him a neck rub.

"You seem very tense Slick." said Windblade.

Sideswipe turned around chuckling.

"I'm not tense." said Sideswipe.

Windblade placed a hand on the red car robot's cheek.

"It's okay to be tense if you have to be." said Windblade, "No one will hold it against you. Well maybe Strongarm."

She then kissed Sideswipe.

"But I'm no cop truck robot." said Windblade.

Sideswipe sighed.

Bee saw this.

He then smiled.

"At least it's better then what Fixit thinks he has with the juicer." said Bee.

"I HEARD THAT!" Shouted the Minicon.

Bugs saw the packages and motioned to everyone to come over to his area.

Everyone approached the packages.

"This must be what this mysterious Autobot stole from the Decepticons." said Optimus.

Bumblebee typed in a code on one of the packages and it opened up.

The Autobots looked inside and became shocked at what they saw.

"It can't be." said Drift.

Bumblebee pulled out a Gatling gun like blaster.

"It is." said Bee.

"Those things are illegal." said Strongarm.

"This ship is full of illegal weapons." said Optimus, "And this Autobot was trying to get rid of them."

Grimlock saw something in the driver's seat.

"That must be the Autobot." said Grimlock.

Everyone turned to see a badly injured and in stasis lock Autobot in the shadows.

"Yep, no doubt about it." said Bugs.

Grimlock approached the Autobot and pushed it off the controls, revealing an Autobot that had the body of Prime Bulkhead, but the head of G1 Hound, and a green camouflage paint job, and had the Autobot insignia on his chest.

Thunder sounds were heard and a lightning strike was seen on the Autobot.

Grimlock screamed like a little girl.

Duncan and Janna started bursting out in laughter.

Grimlock turned to the two.

"It was the lightning." said Grimlock.

But the two continued to laugh.

Bugs put on lots of Russian gear.

"In Soviet Russia, scardy cat laugh at you." Bugs said in a Russian accent.

Duncan and Janna stopped laughing.

"Yeah well in Soviet Russia, you don't smoke weed, weed smoke you." Janna said in a Russian accent.

"Kind of like that one scene in Scary Movie 2." said Ray.

"Good movie." said Sonic.

Optimus picked up the down Autobot.

"We need to get him back to base for repairs." said Optimus.

Everyone nodded and walked off.


	3. Search For a New Leader

With Megavolt and NegaDuck; they were at Broodwing's trashy house talking to the alien bat.

"I apreciate the offer to act like your new leader, but I'm going to have to decline." said Broodwing.

Megavolt and Negaduck became shocked.

"What?" said Negaduck.

"But you sold lots of weapons to Mal in the past." said Megavolt.

Broodwing nodded.

"That is true but I'm not the leader type." said Broodwing.

Megavolt and Negaduck nodded before walking off.

Later; they were at a prison talking to Bankjob Beagle.

"No, not very possible. I've got 43 consecutive life sentaces." said Bankjob.

"You and your brothers escape all the time." said Negaduck.

"Plus Ransick used a prison as a lair." said Megavolt.

"Sorry, but no." said Bankjob.

Megavolt and Negaduck left the prison.

Later; they were in a coffee shop with a bird like monster named Ludo.

"No, absolutely not. I've got quite a history of being betrayed by my minions." said Ludo.

Ludo sighed.

"Just ask Toffee and my old minions." said Ludo, "But on the bright side I now own a coffy shop."

Megavolt and Negaduck shook their heads before leaving.

"He still wants the wand." said Negaduck.

"Totally." said Megavolt.

Later; the two were in a medieval castle with Duke Sigmund Igthorn (Adventures of the Gummi Bears).

"Your offer seems very interesting." said Sigmund.

Megavolt became confused.

"Wait, how did we end up in medieval times?" said Megavolt.

Negaduck was confused as well.

"I don't know." said Negaduck.

Igthorn smiled.

"I'll take the offer, I hope you can deal with hundreds of trolls that fart all the time." said Igthorn.

The two animal villains became shocked.

"WHAT!?" the two yelled.

Lots of farting sounds were heard.

Megavolt's eyes started watering.

"I can't take this anymore." said Megavolt.

He and Negaduck ran off.

Igthorn sighed.

"Maybe moving into a castle with trolls was a bad idea." said Igthorn.

On Dominator's ship; she was watching everything and groaned.

"Those two were so close to getting a new leader and hideout." said Dominator.

She then noticed one of her robots bringing a cell phone.

She smirked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." said Dominator.


	4. Sharp Shooter

Back at the mansion's hanger; Fixit was working on the mysterious Autobot.

"Such an interesting piece of work. Never worked on anything like this myself." said Fixit.

The others were opening the packages and looking at lots of Cybertronian weapons.

Assault Rifle blasters, Sniper Rifle blasters, bazookas, etc.

"This Autobot was stealing illegal weapons from Decepticon's?" said Globox.

Bugs became confused.

"Why are these weapons illegal?" said Bugs.

"These weapons have lots of power." said Bee.

Duncan leaned over to Janna.

"You return my pants if they're not powerful." said Duncan.

"You give me your other pants if they are powerful." said Janna.

The two shook hands.

"They were powerful enough to destroy planets in one shot." said Drift.

Duncan removed his sweat pants, revealing a pair of white with red polka dot pants.

He gave his sweat pants to Janna.

Everyone looked at Duncan in shock.

"I don't know if I should be impressed by Duncan planning ahead, or disturbed by the fact that he's wearing a fourth pair of pants." said Sonic.

"I agree." said Daffy. "Even I'm confused and Wile E Coyote was on Night Court."

Fixit continued to repair the mysterious Autobot.

"And...done." said Fixit.

The Autobots approached Fixit.

Bee looked at his friend.

"When is he going to awaken?" said Bee.

Fixit did some math in his head.

"One second from now." said Fixit.

The mysterious Autobot awoke and everyone backed away.

The new bot grabbed Sideswipe in a hammer lock and had a knife to his throat and was aiming a dark blue blaster that looked like G1 Megatron in blaster mode at the other Autobots.

"DON'T ANYBODY MOVE!" The Autobot yelled in a Jack Black like voice.

Everyone became shocked.

Windblade started slowly approaching the Autobot.

"Don't do something you'll regret." said Windblade.

The newbie aimed his blaster at Windblade.

"Don't inch any closer, I'll slit this Decepticon's neck and then kill each of you as well." said the new Autobot.

Sideswipe groaned.

"Not again." said Sideswipe.

Bee is mad.

"We're on the same side." said Bee.

The Autobot noticed the other Autobot's insignia's and became shocked.

He put the blaster on his leg and removed the knife from Sideswipe's head before letting him go.

"I could have killed you." said the Autobot.

Grimlock is mad.

"Tell us something we don't know Captain Obvious." said Grimlock.

The new Autobot sighed.

"My name is Sharp Shooter. Everyone calls me that because of my expert leveled marksman skills." said the Autobot now known as Sharp Shooter.

Sideswipe chuckled.

"There's no way you can be very skilled." said Sideswipe.

Sharp Shooter saw a hovering drone that was half a mile away and smirked.

"You see that drone over there?" said Sharp Shooter.

Everyone turned and saw the drone.

"Yeah." said Globox.

Sharp Shooter pulled out his blaster.

"Watch this." said Sharp Shooter.

He aimed at the drone before shooting one round at it, destroying it.

Everyone is shocked.

"I think I wet my pants." said Daffy.

Bugs looked at Daffy.

"You're not wearing any pants." said Bugs.

"Okay, then I think I wet my feathers." said Daffy.

He pulled his feathers off and revealed he is wearing Cowboy PJs.

The organics noticed it.

"That's more disturbing then the fact that Duncan wears lots of pants at once." said Ray.

Sharp Shooter turned to Sideswipe.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding." said Sharp Shooter.

"Don't worry, you're not the first Autobot to mistake me for a Decepticon." said Sideswipe.

Windblade blushed.

"Yeah, the first time is on me." said Windblade.

Sharp Shooter nodded and saw Daffy.

"Um why is that humanoid Duck in PJs?" Sharp Shooter asked.

"Some things are better off unanswered." said Drift.

Bee became confused.

"Shortly after you awoke you mistook us for Decepticons. Why is that?" said Bee.

Sharp Shooter sighed.

"Because I was one." said Sharp Shooter.

Everyone became shocked.

"What?" said Strongarm.

"WHAT!" Bee Shouted.

"What?" asked Windblade.

"WHAT?" asked Sideswipe.

"Say wha?" asked Fixxit who stopped kissing Juliet.

"WHA?!" shouted Drift.

"WHAT!?" asked Jetstorm and Slipstream.

"So was I." said Grimlock.

"It's true, I was a Decepticon before defecting to the Autobots." said Sharp Shooter.

"You should start from the beginning." said Optimus.

Sharp Shooter sighed.

"I thought running away from my past would make it go away. But I was wrong." said Sharp Shooter.

 **Flashback**

On Cybertron; a young Sharp Shooter who had the body of G1 Starscream, and Decepticon insignia's on his wings was looking at Megatron.

" _During the War for Cybertron, I was once Megatron's best soldier._ " Sharp Shooter narrated.

" _Really_?" Daffy asked. " _What's next Optimus having a Brother_?"

A blaster sound was heard followed by some screaming.

" _Shut up_." said Sharp Shooter.

The scene then changed to Sharp Shooter aiming his blaster at the back of a Cybertronian that looked like a feminine version of Megatron.

" _Yeah, I was loyal to Megatron, I killed anyone he wanted dead, even his own mother._ " Sharp Shooter narrated.

The scene stopped and Daffy appeared.

"Wait, Cybertronian's have parents?" said Daffy.

Sideswipe appeared.

"You should meet my mother." said Sideswipe, "She's so hot that even I'd do her."

Windblade appeared in the scene and smacked her boyfriend on the back of the head.

"You're disgusting." said Windblade.

Grimlock appeared.

"I did Sideswipes mother once." said Grimlock and smirked.

Sideswipe became mad.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Sideswipe.

He tackled Grimlock to the ground and started punching him.

Sharp Shooter appeared.

"One more interruption, and I will kill each and everyone of you." said Sharp Shooter.

Everyone disappeared as the scene changed to Sharp Shooter standing in front of Megatron who was talking to him.

" _One day; Megatron gave me a very important mission. He wanted me to go to Kaon City in order to get a very powerful generator._ " Sharp Shooter narrated.

Sharp Shooter nodded and walked off.

Later; he was in Kaon City looking at a generator.

He saw that it was sparking up and became shocked.

" _I noticed that the generator was in critical condition and tried to shut it down before bringing it to Megatron, but instead, something else happened._ "

The generator exploded and Sharp Shooter was caught in it.

" _The generator blew up while I was trying to keep it from blowing up._ "

The explosion cleared up and Sharp Shooter's head was the only thing that remained.

" _Luckily I survived, but as a result, I lost my body. Megatron left me for dead. I waited in Kaon City for days until someone would find me and repair me._ "

Suddenly; three Autobots appeared and saw the head of Sharp Shooter.

" _Three Autobots found me and fixed me up with a new bulky body_."

Sharp Shooter was now looking at the stars with his current body.

" _It was at that moment that I realized that my true calling was as an Autobot waging my battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons_."

 **End Flashback**

"I've been hunting down Decepticons wherever they maybe hiding." said Sharp Shooter.

"But there is something I don't know yet. Who'd you steal the weapons from? When I find the person who you stole from, I shall give him enough threats until he wishes he was never born." said Duncan.

"I stole them from a mob boss named Mr. Huge." said Sharp Shooter.

Duncan stared on in shock.

"Well good luck hiding from this mob boss character. I might as well hide out in the Vatican in Rome." said Duncan.

He started to walk off, but was lifted off the ground by Strongarm.

"You know something about this Mr Huge don't you?" asked Strongarm.

Duncan gulped.

"Yeah." said Duncan.

"What is he like?" said Strongarm.

"He's the most feared mob boss in ten galaxies. No one has ever seen him and survived." said Duncan.

He then gulped.

"Plus he also has Desepticons and Predacons working for him." said Duncan.

"A mob boss who employes Decepticons and Predacons?" said Bee.

Duncan nodded.

Optimus turned to Sharp Shooter.

"We shall offer you protection from Mr. Huge." said Optimus, "Consider scanning an Earth friendly form like the rest of us."

"I'm a Dino Bot." said Grimlock, "I can't scan a vehicle form."

In another part of Earth; Crusher and Tri Ninja who were still in their flying vehicle forms landed on the ground and turned into their robot forms.

Crusher growled.

"Alright, let's kill." said Crusher.

He started t walk off, but was stopped by Tri Ninja.

"Hold it Crusher. This is one of few planets that has no idea of Cybertronian existance. We need to blend in." said Tri Ninja, "We need to scan some vehicle forms."

He saw a passing DeLorean and scanned it before turning into the car.

"We need to be Robots in Disguise." said Tri Ninja.

Later; the two were at a military base looking at lots of military based vehicles.

Crusher saw a F-35C fighter jet and scanned it before turning into the jet.

"We should scan a second vehicle form since we're triple changers." said Crusher.

"Good call." said Tri Ninja.

He then scanned a Sikorsky S-97 Raider helicopter before turning into it.

Crusher saw a K-2 Black Panther tank and scanned it before turning into the heavy duty tank.

Crusher turned the cannon to Tri Ninja.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." said Crusher.

"Indeed Crusher. Now to find the punk who stole our bosses weapons." said Tri Ninja.

Crusher turned into his fighter jet mode before the two flew off.


	5. New Boss

With Megavolt and Negaduck; they were walking down a sidewalk.

"Who knew that there were weird looking bears that had a potion that can allow for time travel?" said Megavolt.

"I'm still confused by how we were in medieval times. That's a very serious plot hole that needed explaining." said Negaduck.

The two heard a ringing and saw a pay phone was ringing.

They became confused.

"Pay phones still exist?" said Negaduck.

Megavolt grabbed the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" said Megavolt.

A split screen appeared and Dominator was on the other line.

"Hello Sparky." said Dominator.

Megavolt groaned.

"Not again." said Megavolt.

"What, you're not happy to hear from me after that incident with the magnet staff?" said Dominator.

"Yes I am Dominator and I hear you and Hater broke up." said the Electric Villain.

"Eh, wouldn't have worked out anyways. I would have married him, divorced him for everything he's got, and gotten lots of money off of him." said Dominator, "Plus I plan on destroying the universe."

"Yeah what do you want?" said Megavolt.

"You see the Starbucks across the street from you?" said Dominator.

Megavolt saw a Starbucks coffee shop.

"Yeah." said Megavolt.

"I want you and Negaduck to go in there and order me a cinnamon latte and get whatever you two want, I'll meet you over there and we can discuss you needing a new leader." said Dominator.

"Wait why two Cinnamon Latte?" asked Megavolt.

"No, order me a cinnamon latte for me and whatever you and Negaduck want." said Dominator.

"Oh." said Megavolt.

Dominator turned off the cell phone and the split screen disappeared.

Megavolt placed the phone back in the receiver.

Later; the two villains were in Starbucks and Megavolt slid a 20 oz cup of coffee across a table he and Negaduck were at to Dominator who was at the table as well.

The villainess drank the coffee.

"Mmm, the right coffee." said Dominator, "Cinnamon Latte."

She smiled.

"I will spare this planet because of this drink." she said.

"So you're offering to be our new leader." said Negaduck.

Dominator nodded.

"Yeah, I can also give you a new hideout on my ship." said Dominator.

"That piece of Lava no way." said Nega Duck.

"It's also got ice." said Dominator, "I ended up getting ice powers as well."

"Still not going to happen." said Nega Duck.

Dominator pulled out a brief case and opened it up, revealing lots of hundred dollar bills inside.

Nega Duck looked at the money with a smile on his face and dollar signs in his eyes.

He looked at Dominator.

"When do we move in?" said Nega Duck.

"Immedietly." said Dominator.


	6. Mr Huge

In a vehicle museum; Sharp Shooter was inside looking at lots of vehicles.

He approached a submarine.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." said Sharp Shooter.

He proceeded to scan in before turning into the sub and back.

He approached a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird fighter jet.

"Capabilities of flight is also important." said Sharp Shooter.

He scanned the jet before turning into it.

Sharp Shooter turned back into robot mode and walked around the museum some more.

He stopped and looked at something that impressed him.

An all-terrain, expeditionary armored fighting vehicle that looked like Optimus's second vehicle form in Transformers Prime.

Sharp Shooter smiled.

"This thing definitely has all the things I need." said Sharp Shooter.

He proceeded to scan the armored truck.

Back at the mansion's hanger; Drift was meditating when he heard a vehicle coming.

He opened one of his optics and saw Sharp Shooter in truck mode before stopping.

Everyone approached Sharp Shooter.

"Wow, impressive choice." said Grimlock.

"I didn't only choose an armored military truck." said Sharp Shooter.

He turned into his submarine form, then his fighter jet form, before turning into robot form.

Everyone is shocked and their jaws dropped and Duncan grumbled and handed his pants to Ray.

However; Duncan was wearing a pair of blue jeans.

Everyone noticed it.

"HOW MANY PAIRS OF PANTS ARE YOU WEARING!?" yelled Sonic.

"42." said Duncan.

Sonic is shocked.

Daffy grumbled and took his PJs off and handed it to Janna.

But reveals he is wearing a Ninja Suit.

Everyone just stared at Daffy.

"Forget about it." said Daffy, "Nothing to see."

Suddenly; the two Decepticons appeared in their flying vehicle forms before turning into robot form and landing on the ground.

Crusher pulled out two machine guns and Tri Ninja pulled out two ninja swords.

"Don't even think about it. Now where are the supplies? We already found the ship, and it's beyond repair." said Crusher.

Everyone saw this and Duncan is shocked.

"Oh no it's Tri Ninja and Crusher Mr Huge's two loyal and top Desepticon Minions." said Duncan.

Ray turned to Sharp Shooter.

"Nice going you moron, of all the Mob bosses you had to steal from, it had to be some guy with giant robots working for him." said Ray.

Crusher shot a couple of rounds at Ray, but he moved his chest out of the way.

"Where can we find a space bridge?" said Tri Ninja.

"Wes Green's museum in Bellwood." said Duncan.

Later; a portal opened up on Mobius and the group was dragged into a building by Crusher and Tri Ninja who had the packages with the weapons.

They appeared in a room with a desk and a chair that was facing a window.

"Boss, we found the Autobot who stole the weapons and his friends." said Tri Ninja.

"Did you get the weapons as well?" said Mr. Huge.

"We did." said Crusher.

"Good, let me see them." said Mr. Huge.

Crusher approached the chair and everyone began whimpering in fear.

The tank and fighter jet Decepticon turned the chair around, revealing that Mr. Huge is a purple colored Mobian hamster with a face almost like Mr. Big from Zootopia.

Everyone just stared at Mr. Huge.

Sideswipe started bursting out in laughter.

"A hamster as a mob boss to Decepticon and Predacons?" said Sideswipe.

He continued to laugh.

Duncan gulped and was sweating hard.

Strongarm noticed this.

"You okay?" said Strongarm.

"Not really, I've heard rumors that anyone who makes fun of Mr. Huge will get a very bad Star Wars treatment." said Duncan.

Strongarm became confused.

"What kind of treatment?" said Strongarm.

Sideswipe continued to laugh.

Mr. Huge became mad.

"CARBONITE HIM!" yelled Mr. Huge.

The Two Desepticons nodded and grabbed Sideswipe who is shocked.

Even Janna is shocked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Mr Hamster is this really a good idea?" asked Janna.

Mr. Huge turned to Janna.

"My child, I paid good money for the carbonite, I can't let it go to waste." said Mr. Huge.

Crusher and Tri Ninja magnetized Sideswipe's feet to the ground before he was lowered into a vat full of carbonite.

"Wait, you don't want to do this to me. I just entered the dating world, my relationship is way better then what the Mini Con has with the juicer." said Sideswipe.

"HEY!" yelled Fixit.

He was completely lowered into the vat before being pulled out of it frozen in carbonite in the same vein as Han Solo.

However his eyes were opened.

Windblade is shocked.

"I can't believe what I'm looking at." said Windblade.

"Don't worry, if you saw the Star Wars films, you'd know that he's still alive in there." said Sonic.

Mr. Huge turned to the organics.

"As for these guys." said Mr. Huge, "They caused me enough trouble on the day of my daughter's wedding."

He turned to Crusher and Tri Ninja.

"ICE THEM!" yelled Mr. Huge.

A door opened up and a very cold and icy place was shown.

The organics started panicking.

"I can't go in there, I'm to handsome." said Daffy.

"Bullshit." said Duncan.

"Daddy." said a voice.

A Mobian hamster that looked exactly like Mr. Huge, but with a feminine appearance and in a wedding dress appeared.

Everyone is shocked.

"Is it wrong for me to say that looks hot?" said Globox.

Ray smacked Globox on the back of the head.

The female Mobian looked at what was going on and groaned.

"What did we just talk about? No icing anyone at my wedding." said the female Mobian.

"I have to baby, Daddy has to." said Mr. Huge.

The Decepticons are shocked.

"Yeah Delia it's nothing personal." said Tri Ninja, "It's business."

The Mobian hamster known as Delia groaned.

"Fine, but be quick about it. We're about to cut the cake." said Delia.

She walked off.

"Get on with it." said Mr. Huge.

The Decepticons started pushing the organics towards the ice, but Sharp Shooter saw one of the boxes with the Gatling Guns in it.

He grabbed two of the guns and started shooting all over the place.

The Decepticons stopped what they were doing and turned to Sharp Shooter who stopped firing rounds.

"Those were just warning shots." said Sharp Shooter.

He aimed the guns at Crusher and Tri Ninja's chests.

"The next rounds will go to your chest." said Sharp Shooter.

Everyone is shocked.

"I'll be at the wedding." said Crusher and left.

"WAIT FOR ME!" shouted Tri Ninja.

"I'm coming as well." said Duncan

Sharp Shooter turned to the carbonite frozen Sideswipe and grabbed him.

"We'll be leaving now. Don't bother trying to get us." said Sharp Shooter.

Mr. Huge pushed a button and all the doors and windows were barred up.

"No one's going anywhere." said Mr. Huge, "We'll be here even if it's all night long."

"And miss your daughters wedding?" asked Fixit.

"I can see it on video." said Mr. Huge.

He turned to a TV and saw Delia cutting a cake.

However; no one noticed that some type of sniper was aiming inside the building at the table.

"Perfect hit." a Weird Al Yankovic voice said.

The being shot a bullet into the room and hit the desk, destroying it.

Mr. Huge became shocked.

"MY DESK!" yelled Mr. Huge.

Sharp Shooter put the Gatling guns on his back and pulled out some assault rifles from one of the boxes and started shooting one of them at a door, making it open up.

"Move, now." said Sharp Shooter.

Optimus took the carbonite Sideswipe from Sharp Shooter and ran off with everyone else in tow.

Sharp Shooter put the rifle on his back and pulled out his knife.

"Okay Mr. Huge, it's just you and me." said Sharp Shooter, "I can take on a hamster."

"I beg to differ." said Mr. Huge.

He pushed a button on his desk that was still working and appeared in a robotic suit that looked like the McSterminator suit, but was dark purple.

Sharp Shooter is shocked.

But still; he got into fighting stance.

The two charged towards each other and Mr. Huge made swords emerge from the robotic suit and started clashing them with Sharp Shooter's knife.

"Fighting with a knife against two swords, I'm impressed." said Mr. Huge.

"The pen is mightier then the sword." said Sharp Shooter, "Or in my case, the knife is mightier then the sword."

Mr. Huge made one of his swords turn into a blaster and shot Sharp Shooter in the chest, sending him flying through the walls before landing outside.

Sharp Shooter pulled out his blaster and aimed at Mr. Huge, but the mob boss knocked the gun out of the Autobot's hand, before shooting it, destroying the gun.

Sharp Shooter became shocked.

"That was my favorite gun." said Sharp Shooter.

He growled.

He screamed and charged at Mr. Huge and started slashing at the suit, destroying it, and making Mr. Huge fall on the ground.

Sharp Shooter approached the down Mr. Huge.

The Mobian mob boss chuckled.

"Go ahead, kill me like the Decepticon you once were. You can't escape your past, you never will." said Mr. Huge.

Sharp Shooter looked at his knife.

The others saw what was going on and became shocked.

"Sharp Shooter, don't." said Optimus.

He ran towards the two.

Sharp Shooter screamed and made a stabbing motion with the knife, shocking everyone.

Optimus stopped in his tracks.

Mr. Huge saw that Sharp Shooter missed the suit and only stabbed the ground.

The Autobot removed the hamster from the suit.

"No, that's the easy way out." said Sharp Shooter, "You don't deserve this."

He pulled out some human sized stasis cuffs and slapped one of them on Mr. Huge's wrist before putting his arms around a tree and cuffing the other wrists.

"My name is Sharp Shooter, and I am and always will be an Autobot." said Sharp Shooter.

Optimus smiled.

"I always knew he wouldn't go back down the Decepticon path." said Optimus.


	7. Cliffjumper

With Optimus's group; the vehicle robots were in vehicle mode and stopped at Bill's farm.

Sonic, Bugs, and Daffy got out of Optimus as Ray, Janna, Globox, and Duncan got out of Drift.

The vehicle robots save for Optimus turned into robot form.

Grimlock opened Optimus's trailer and removed the still carbonited Sideswipe before the semi pick up truck robot turned into robot form.

"Are you sure going to your cousin is the right way to get back to Earth?" said Duncan.

"Of course, he's got a space bridge which I used to return to Earth during that Killjoy incident." said Sonic.

"Can he also thaw out Slick?" said Windblade.

Sonic chuckled.

"If there's one person on Mobius I know that can melt carbonite, it's my cousin Bill." said Sonic.

Strong Arm smiled and look at Sideswipes.

"Hold on I just wanna do something first." she said.

Duncan leaned over to Janna.

"The pants you and Ray have return to me if it's cruel." said Duncan.

"You're blue jeans if it's just plain weird or disturbing." said Janna.

The two shook hands.

Bugs looked at the three.

"All your pants if it's both." said Bugs.

Strongarm pulled out a Sharpie and started drawing on Sideswipe's chest before moving out of the way, revealing that she wrote 'Harrison Ford Reject'.

"You do realize that'll just come off the minute the carbonite's off right?" said Sonic.

Duncan turned to Janna with a smirk.

"Deals a deal." said Duncan.

Janna and Ray groaned and returned all of Duncan's pants before he put them back on.

Duncan turned to his pants.

"Did you kids miss me, did you miss daddy?" said Duncan.

Bee turned to Sharp Shooter.

"Just out of curiosity, there was a gunshot that hit Mr. Huge's desk, did you know anything about it?" said Bee.

Sharp Shooter nodded.

"I called in a favor from a friend." said Sharp Shooter.

Everyone turned and saw a Red Dodge Challenger approaching them before stopping.

"And good timing." said Sharp Shooter.

The car turned into a Cybertronian with Autobot insignia's on it's arms.

"Everyone, meet-"Sharp Shooter said before being interrupted by a shocked Bumblebee and Optimus.

"Cliffjumper?" the two said at once.

Sharp Shooter is shocked.

"You know this guy?" said Sharp Shooter.

"He was part of Team Prime before dying." said Optimus.

"Yeah, but now I'm alive. None of you bothered to try and resurrect me." Cliffjumper said in a Weird Al Yankovic voice.

Everyone became shocked.

"And he sounds different." said Bee.

"You know he does sound familiar." said Ray.

He did some thinking before smiling.

"I know, Weird Al Yankovic." said Ray.

Cliffjumper is mad and punched Ray.

"Do you have any idea what I have to put up with now that I sound like some human singer who is famous for making songwriters seem like hacks?" said Cliffjumper.

"Don't mind him, he had a botched up Resurrection attempt." said Sharp Shooter.

Bill appeared in his tractor.

"Howdy." said Bill.

Everyone turned to Bill who got off his tractor.

Sonic approached his cousin and hugged him.

"Bill, it's so good to see you." said Sonic.

"Likewise." said Bill.

The two stopped hugging.

"Now what can I do for you?" said Bill.

"Well, we need to space bridge back to Earth, and you think you can thaw out the Autobot in carbonite?" said Sonic.

He motioned to Sideswipe.

Bill saw the carbonite frozen Autobot.

The farmer Mobian did some thinking.

"I might have just the things needed." said Bill.

Sonic looked around.

"Hey where's Phoenix?" asked Sonic.

"We broke up because of a fight and she got killed." said Bill.

Ray pulled out a trumpet and started playing a sad tune as everyone save for the still frozen Sideswipe placed their hands on their chest.

Later; everyone was in Bill's barn and Sideswipe was attached to lots of cables and Bill was working on thawing him out.

"Okay, thawing process shall begin now." said Bill.

He pushed a button on the controls and the carbonite started heating up before breaking apart.

Sideswipe was finally free and fell on the ground, accidentally crushing Daffy.

"He's going to be blind temporarily, I know it." said Duncan.

Sideswipe got up and sat down.

Daffy got on his feet.

"Big mistake." said Daffy.

He walked off as Windblade sat down next to Sideswipe and started poking him.

Sideswipe turned to where the poking was taking place.

"Who's doing that?" said Sideswipe.

Windblade became confused.

"Seriously, you don't know who's poking you?" said Windblade.

"Not really, I can't see a thing." said Sideswipe.

"If you saw Star Wars, you'd know what'll happen." said Sonic.

"Will his eyesight return?" said Windblade.

The organics nodded.

Sideswipe became confused.

"Who said that? Who are you?" said Sideswipe.

Janna leaned over to Duncan.

"Another bet?" said Janna.

"You leave my pants out of this." said Duncan.

Windblade smiled.

"Someone who loves you." said Windblade.

"WHOA!" The red car shouted.

Windblade chuckled.

"Relax Slick, it's me Windblade." said Windblade.

"I know Kabuki, but I may be blind for a while but that's to much." said the Red Car.

Windblade kissed Sideswipe.

"How's that?" said Windblade.

"Better." said Sideswipe.

Bee turned to Sharp Shooter and Cliffjumper.

"When we return to Earth,there will be places for the two of you in my team." said Bee, "What do you say?"

Sharp Shooter did some thinking.

"That's a very nice offer, but I'm going to have to decline." said Sharp Shooter.

Bee is shocked.

So shocked his jaw broke off.

He started speaking in beeps before Cliffjumper grabbed his jaw and smacked it back in place.

"Better?" said Cliffjumper.

"Yeah." said Bee.

He then became shocked.

"Why?' he asked.

"I'll always be an Autobot helping you out, but it'll be on my terms." said Sharp Shooter.

He and Cliffjumper turned into their car modes before driving off.

"Space bridge is the other way." said Bee.

The two cars drove to the space bridge.

"Of course it is." said Sharp Shooter.


End file.
